Historias Breves
by caasla
Summary: Serie de drabbles en construcción. Por ahora: cuatro drabbles. KennyxButters. BUNNY.


Bueno, la dinámica de este "juego" ya la he aplicado en "Cinco historias breves", un fic de Sherlock Holmes que he publicado en esta misma página.

Sin embargo, nunca la he explicado y considero que estaría bueno hacerlo.

Vale aclarar que este "juego" no lo he creado yo, ¿sí? Simplemente tomé la idea de algún otro autor que la había tomado de otro autor y demás.

Bueno, la idea es la siguiente:

Agarrás un número de canciones al azar y escribís pequeños drabbles en el tiempo que dure la canción basándote en los temas.

A veces lo que sale en el drabble no tiene nada que ver con la canción, pero bueno. Sale lo que sale.

Este conjunto de drabbles corresponde a mí pareja favorita de South Park. El Bunny n_n

Es muy probable que estén bastante azucarados y un poco OoC. Pero bueno, nadie es perfecto.

Espero que los disfruten.

Veré si saco alguna segunda tanda de drabbles de esta pareja o de otra.

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece. Es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Este fic fue creado sin fines de lucro ni ánimo de ofender a nadie.

Advertencia: Shonen-Ai. Slash. Es decir relaciones chicoxchico.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Drabbles.**_

Lloraba, arrodillado, en el medio de un parque verde. El silencio era sepulcral.

Una voz se acercó por detrás suyo y en un susurro llevado por el viento le murmuró:

-¿Acaso no vale la pena volver a intentarlo, una y otra vez?

-Duele, Kenny.

-Este el mundo que nos tocó vivir, Leopold. Hay que aceptarlo.

-Pero no es fácil… Duele.

No podía despegar los hinchados ojos del verde que se extendía debajo suyo. No podía levantar la vista porque, en su fuero interno, _sabía_ y sentía el desasosiego que le recorría la piel. Sabía que sus ojos no encontrarían nada en el inmenso paisaje del cementerio de South Park.

-Butters, mírame.-demandó seria la voz del otro.

Sólo entonces el rubio más joven levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas e inocencia.

-Siempre volveré. Tarde quizás. Pero siempre.

Una mirada azulina lo atravesó desvaneciéndose en el aire. La presencia de Kenny allí era infalible. Cada una de las células de Scotch lo sentía. Inhaló profundamente y hasta llegó a captar esa esencia que era tan de Kenny y que lo volvía loco.

-Volveré siempre por ti, Butters.

-Te esperaré entonces.

_Dios te bendiga una y mil veces__, Kenny. Gracias por existir._

**The World we live in.**

**The Killers.**

.

.

.

Butters está encerrado en su cuarto.

Otra vez castigado; los segundos pasan lentos e impasibles.

Agarrar su lápiz. Observar el libro delante suyo. La interminable fila de hormigas que se desparrama en las hojas de aquél texto bajo la luz amarilla. Dejar el lápiz.

Y es otra vez la impaciencia.

Saber que la tarde no termina. Que el ocaso que se dilata en el cielo rojizo sólo le traerá una noche larga e interminable. Un manto azul oscuro infinito con lentejuelas plateadas que sólo portan recuerdos.

...

Esperar ver a Kenny otra vez. Poder divisar su sonrisa en la mañana.

…

Para que toda esa angustia se vaya lejos.

**Die Sonate Vom Guten Menschen****.**

**Gabriel Yared & Stéphane Moucha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He muerto otra vez. ¿Irónico no?

Mi décima muerte del mes. Una cada tres días.

Y no, no es que me volví ácido y les cuento esto de puro placer.

Quiero contarles, aunque sea en poco tiempo, esto, que es un secreto:

Cada vez que muero mi alma vuelve. Nadie lo sabe.

Regreso a la tierra como ánima en pena (sólo que yo estoy seguro que volveré).

Bueno…. El punto es otro…

Me acerco a ese chico. Sí, ese que ven ahí. El rubio. Parece que no pero… Estar a su lado en mi muerte me reconforta. Lo acompaño a todas partes. Lo sigo y lo observo, ante todo lo miro.

Él no lo sabe. Lejos está de su mente que su difunto compañero de clase regresa a la tierra durante su muerte para verlo. Para ver sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas, sus enojos y sus estupores y luego recordarlo en vida. Para conservar en su memoria viva sus facciones y sus comportamientos.

Ejem.

Esta descripción se está volviendo un poco cursi.

Sé que sonará ridículo.

Ja, hasta podría decir que es de mal gusto decir esto, pero, literalmente, _muero_ por verlo.

.

.

.

-¡Ey, Kenny! ¡Esperá un segundo!

Me detengo (sí, ya volví, con mi cuerpo incluido acá) en el pasillo y lo espero. Se acerca él (sí, _él_), corriendo, apurado.

-Uff… ¿Me acompañas a buscar unas fotocopias?

Lo miro de arriba abajo y él me _sonríe_. Recuerdo mis visiones durante mis muertes y sus siempre distintas expresiones.

_Por Dios, Butters, que loco me volvés._

-Por supuesto que sí, Butters.

**Neon Tiger.**

**The Killers.**

.

.

.

-Ken-ny…-pausa.- ¿Irías conmigo al Baile?

Los ojos del rubio más pervertido de South Park se abrieron considerablemente y no pudo evitar girar bruscamente para encarar a la fuente de donde provenía esa voz suave. Todo pareció detenerse repentinamente en el pasillo de la secundaria.

Todo se paralizó en el instante en que sus miradas se encontraron.

El efímero misticismo se rompió al instante, producto del sonido de los libros contra el suelo que Butters, al ver aquella vertiginosa reacción en el otro rubio, había soltado estrepitosamente.

-L-Lamento haberte molestado.-pudo sólo musitar el más joven sin respirar. Se agachó rápidamente y juntó sus libros sin mucho cuidado; sólo quería desaparecer de la vista de McCormick lo antes posible y luego aparentar que nada había sucedido.

Grande fue su sorpresa (una verdadera corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal) cuando notó que el más grande también se había agachado y recogía con premura alguno de los tomos que yacían inertes en el piso.

Levantó su mirada celeste y entonces (sólo entonces) notó la sonrisa en la cara del otro. Al instante y con atropello sintió el rubor que le trepaba la cara y lo teñía de rojo, perdió el aliento y volvió a soltar los libros tempestuosamente luego de escuchar un ligero "Por supuesto" que le murmuraba el otro.

**You're the one that I want.**

**John Travolta & Olivia Newton.**

.

.

.


End file.
